fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Frigi (DS)
Vivosaur Information # 105/163 Frigi Description: ' ' One of the legendary dinosaurs, all of Frigi's skills rank among the best and will freeze any enemy solid! ' ' As one of the legendary dinosaurs, all of Frigi's ice-cold skills are very powerful. Fossil Museum/Fossilary: It's unclear how such a powerful creature could ever have been fossilized. Maybe it wasn't? To obtain: ' Defeat BB Bandit Trio (after storyline)' Bonus Data (Download) Class: Long-Range Long-Range Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Summary Frigi (otherwise known as Frigisaurus, which is a pun on the word "Frigid") is one of the legendary attribute vivosaurs in the game, it is the rival of Igno. It is first mentioned when Captain Bullwort defeats the player with its extraordinary powers in a fossil battle. When the player and Rosie go to the Digadig Chieftain to explain how to defeat it, he then mentions the player must go to Mt. Lavaflow and find the Igno fossil. When the player does this, he uses Igno in a rematch against Frigi and two of Bullwort's regular vivosaurs. When the player defeats Bullwort, the two dino medals for Frigi and Igno fade because Ignosaurus can't exist without Frigisaurus. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, Frigi is a downloadable Vivosaur that can be obtained by Bonus Data. Since you obtain it without the need for revival, it starts at Rank 1. However, being able to use it almost immediately after beating the first cup round is extremely helpful, if you can handle the high-FP cost of its skills. Other than being an extremely powerful Vivosaur obtainable early on, it has no other significance in the storyline. Trivia *Although it's implied that Frigi is an Apatosaurus, its design is actually an icy Salto; that said, it's possibly based on, or actually is a Glacialisaurus. *Also, while Frigi was revived from the ocean, it's a legendary type insted of water. In the Fossil Fighters game guide, Frigi's Backround isn't neutral, but water. *With 99 Attack power (in Fossil Fighters), Frigi is the strongest vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Dynal in his Vivosaur form, Igno, and Guhvorn. Alongside Igno and Guhvorn, Frigi is also the strongest legendary attribute vivosaur, as well as the strongest Long-Range class vivosaur. *Frigi is the only vivosaur with 99 attack power that's not attack type. *At 101 feet, Frigi is the third largest vivosaur, behind Perso, who in turn is behind Seismo, the largest at 114 feet (in Fossil Fighters). However, Frigi's 3D model is considerably larger than the rest. *Alongside Guhlith, Frigi has the lowest evasion in the game; a mere 5 (in Fossil Fighters). *Frigi gives the harshest handicap of all Long-Range class vivosaurs, dropping all AZ stats by 50% (in Fossil Fighters.) *There was a rumor that you could get Frigi in powered up form, but it was proven false. The only way to get full power Frigi is by hacking. *In FFC, Frigi is no longer one of the strongest vivosaurs, as its attack has been decreased from 99 to 88. *Also, he now only gives a 10% drop in all stats, leading to him being a much more useful vivosaur in the back of a team now. *Frigi looks like an icy Salto in Fossil Fighters, but in FFC, it appears to be a icy Argento. *The first time Frigi is battled it is IMPOSSIBLE to win: even if you knock away one or two of Frigi's LP, which is possible, Frigi will just regain them. *Fighting it the first time in Fossil Fighters, it's possible to get it down to 1 LP using Quicken and Counter Blow together (U-Raptor and Ourano are a good combo) but no matter how often you hit it, you won't be able to completely kill it. Therefore, it truly is invincible, unless you use Igno. *When you fight full power Frigi, no status effects work on it. The ability Auto Counter will, though. *In FFC, when you use Frozen Armor, it brings defense up more than any other regular harden. *Frigi is the only sauropod with a team attacking move that does not require compatible vivosaurs (Frigi isn't compatible with any vivosaurs anyway) *In FFC, Frigi has been downgraded to the fourth slot on being the largest, behind Perso, Seismo, and Argento being the largest at 115 feet, but thats not including super evolvers. *In FFC, Frigi is less powerful than Nigo! *In FFC, its Accuracy, Attack, and Defence stats were lowered at the cost of its Speed stat being raised, along with less hampering support-effects. *Frigi is one of the only vivosaurs without a team skill (the others are Igno, Cerato, and Carno). *The FFC Frigi looks like the Frostosaurus Yu-Gi-Oh card ' ' Dynal (Vivosaur) Frigi Igno ' ' ' 'Zongazonga '' ''Frigi Igno Category:Vivosaurs Category:Legendary Vivosaurs Category:Long-Range Vivosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:BB Base Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content Category:Titanic Vivosaurs Category:Vivosaurs with Solo Power Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Vivosaurs with Parting Blow